The Legend of the Crimson Knight
by Thetguy
Summary: This prophecy states that one who comes from a different world with 3 unique marks across each cheek shall be the savior to rid the forces of darkness and bring light to the fair lands of Camelot again. Naruto/King Arthur crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the King Arthur series. Although I do own the OC's that i create :).**

"**Kyuubi Speaking**"

"_**Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

"Human Speaking"

"_Human Thoughts"_

**The Legend of the Crimson Knight**

* * *

_There exists a legend...That after the reign of the noble leader King Arthur, a huge swarm of darkness will cover the lands again and that Morgana's forces shall be freed from their imprisonment in stone. She will rid the world of all who oppose her and reign supreme with an iron fist, but all is not lost for in this prophecy it states that one who comes from a different world with 3 unique marks across each cheek shall be the savior to rid the forces of darkness and bring light to the fair lands of Camelot again...but beware for if this person shall fall the world is doomed to exist for eternity under the darkness_

_ This is his story...the legend...of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

He sighs for the fifth time that day. Books unkempt all over his table and on the ground. "Never would I have thought that searching through dimensions can be so draining." On his last note of sanity he searches for anything to help the realm of Camelot before his weakening spells around the tower fail and have himself get noticed by Morgana's forces. He didn't know when they struck, but a few months after the death of his once beloved student, a wave of hideous beasts and demons appeared with hides and armor that was impenetrable to most of his spells came and demolished most of the land. He was one of the lucky ones to have escaped and teleport to his haven, a tower surrounding the mythical forest where he lived for most of his life.

He was brought back from his memories when he hears a familiar voice call out to him and a smirk appeared when he saw who it is.

"Oi, old man are you done with your elderly nap, or am I about three hours early?"

He chuckled some and looks at his adopted daughter Shizuko (1) and had to think of the irony of the meaning of her name before replying with some mirth. "Nonsense Shizuko-chan, I'm just looking into who would be a proper suitor to you once you become of age." Chuckling some more at the face which his daughter made, which reminded him of a tomato and couldn't help but to laugh some more.

Grumbling she leaves the room while saying something that sounds similar to "old perverted geezer."

* * *

_(Naruto Universe)_

A young boy in an orange jump suit walks towards his shamefully inadequate apartment lost in thought recalling what happened earlier that day.

_"It wasn't my fault! Why am I the one to blame for the failure of bringing back Sasuke-teme? I just couldn't bring myself to break my promise to Sakura-chan!_

_"Sakura...why...why didn't you stand up for me in the trial when I needed a friend to help convince them...I tried my best, but I guess what the fox said was right..I am an idiot."_

"**You got that right gaki.**"****_Came a deep grumbling voice..._

_"_Just leave me alone right now; I'm not in the mood to argue with you_."_

"**_YOU _ANNOYING BRAT, LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE!!**" _roared the Kyuubi, annoyed that the she was being shoved aside like some insignificant little life form._

"**Now that I got your attention, we need to get away from the village, and don't start by saying that "you want to be Hokage" it will never happen now because all the villagers and ninjas still believe that you are indeed a demon for failing to bring back their "precious" Uchiha.**"

_"_But..._"_

_"_**Leave this village...become stronger and find people who will actually accept you for who you are...because nothing good will come from staying here any longer._"_**

"You're right"

"**And don't get me started with the villagers...wait what?**"Said the Kyuubi, shocked at how he is actually listening to her advice.

"You're right...I may have a few precious people living here...but if I want to get strong enough to protect them, I need to leave...but what now? Where do we go from here?"

Sweat dropping a little she saids "**I don't really know...**"

Asking in a very calm voice, while trying to stop the eye twitching that appeared he asks "then WHAT THE HELL am I supposed to do?"

Feeling her shrug in his mindscape she replies "**Maybe we'll get lucky?**"

* * *

_(Camelot Universe)_

We return to see a frustrated Merlin grumbling about "so called prophecies" and how "it's never easy" and bunch of other nonsense ramblings. When he finally notices something that he just looked over in one of the books on the table that read:

"Summoning through time shifts and dimensions."

Frantically pulling himself back together he looks through it and finally sees how to set up the ceremony to begin a summoning.

While chanting the incantation, the wizard couldn't help but think to himself "_I hope whatever or whoever comes through here will help save us because this will be our last chance to stop Morgana_."Ending on that note he finished the incantation, then there was a bright red flash that made Merlin cover his eyes to protect himself from the blinding light.

* * *

(Naruto Universe...Same time)

While sitting in his bedroom, Naruto can't help but feel something weird was about to happen, when all of a sudden he started to feel a tingle in his stomach.

_"Kyuubi? Do you know what's going on?"_

**_"If I think this is what I think it is...you better hold on gaki."_**

_"Oh this isn't good..."_

And with that, red energy not belonging to the Kyuubi started traveling around Naruto's form and when it covered his whole body there was a bright flash of red energy that surrounded the room. When the light faded from the area, all that was left was the smoking residue of what was once a bed in the apartment.

* * *

(Camelot Universe)

Once the glow slowly died off, Merlin couldn't help but be shocked at what he saw. A young teenager with tattered orange clothing on him and that same person was lying down on the ground while appearing to be asleep. He couldn't help but notice three whisker markings on each of his cheek and come to the conclusion that he indeed found the warrior that would save the kingdom.

Slowly but surely Naruto was waking up and when he opened his eyes he couldn't help but look around, he wasn't in his room. Heck it seemed like he wasn't even near Konoha, but that's when his thoughts stopped and looked up to see a strange elderly man that looked a little like his oji-san, but with a much longer beard.

Trying to sit up properly brought a tremendous amount of pain to his stomach and he quickly lay back down.

_"What's wrong with me? It feels like oba-chan made my stomach into her own personal punching bag"_

He was quickly brought back from his thoughts when he hears the old man cough to get his attention.

Seeing himself being scrutinized he quickly became annoyed and said the first thing that came to mind. "Oi old man, take a picture...it will last longer, and I'm sorry to say but I don't float that way.

Sweat dropping, Merlin couldn't help but think _"Maybe I judged too soon..."_

* * *

_(1)- Shizuko means the "quiet child"._

**A/N:**This was the first real chapter to the story, the other was just a teaser, and my other chapters won't be that short. I don't know when my next update will be because of school finals but I will try to update soon. Hopefully you liked the chapter and please review!

**Pairings:**I'm not sure yet who Naruto will be paired up with, but give me your suggestions and I'll see how it works out. All I have to say is that I will have the final say in the pairing but I will take all votes into consideration, but please no yaoi...I have nothing against it but I don't know how to write a story like that.

Naruto x OC (Merlin's daughter)

Naruto x Fem. Kyuubi

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Temari

Please let me know what you think and who else I should put up for the pairing.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the King Arthur series. Although I do own the OC's that i create :).**

"**Kyuubi Speaking**"

"_**Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

"Human Speaking"

"_Human Thoughts"_

** The Legend of the Crimson Knight**

* * *

_Previously:_

Seeing himself being scrutinized he quickly became annoyed and said the first thing that came to mind. "Oi old man, take a picture…it will last longer, and I'm sorry to say but I don't float that way.

Sweat dropping, Merlin couldn't help but think _"Maybe I judged too soon…"_

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Konoha)_

"Can you please tell me what happened to my nii-san?"Struggling to contain her rage at the two chunins in her office.

"T-There was reports stating that some civilians and shinobis felt the dem-priso-containers chakra around the time of his disappearance." Hoping to god he didn't bring forth her wrath because everyone knew how close she was to the blonde-haired boy.

Sighing, she dismisses the two of them while turning around in her chair in the Hokage office to look outside the window.

"_Come back soon gaki…some of us miss you already." _

With that last thought she turns back to look over the paperwork left over on the desk, twitching slightly at the 12 inch stack forming, she decides a little drink will help her relax.

Pulling the drawer on the bottom left corner she scoops out her precious sake bottle, "Yes! The drink of the gods."

"Tsunade-sama, here is the latest pile of work to be fil-TSUNADE-SAMA! You better not be drinking sake again!"

The only thought that crossed her mind was "Shit, I didn't even get a chance to open it yet."

* * *

(Hyuuga Manor)

We see a young a pale-eyed beauty lying down in her bed falling asleep, with only one thing on her mind…Naruto.

"_Nar-Naruto-Kun…please come back soon I-I promised myself I will get to kn-know you better, maybe when you get bac-back I will have more courage." _

With that said, she slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the day she would show her feelings for Naruto.

* * *

(Camelot Universe)

"_**You really are the most surprising ninja aren't you Naruto-kun"**_ mocked the Kyuubi, secretly admitting to herself that tormenting the blonde-haired gaki was one of her guilty pleasures.

"Sh-shut up you stupid fox! Now can you tell me where the hell we are…. and why is this oji-san person staring at me so intently??

"_**I have a hunch…but why would I tell you….it'll be much more fun for you to figure it out." **_Said the fox happily.

Once he finished picking himself off the floor from the result of the answer, he went over to kick the cage.

"Baka! Fine, I'll just figure it out myself."

Once she sees his form disappear from his mindscape, she lets out a sigh

"_**Naruto…I hope your ready for the challenges ahead, for I have felt the one who has caused my rampage somewhere here in this universe and it seems it will be up to you to stop the one I could not."**_

* * *

"So it appears you have woken up…how are you feeling?" asked the strange man in blue robes.

"A little bruised and cut up…but other wise I'm good, thanks for the concern uh….who exactly are you again? Replied Naruto having his eyes squint, making himself look even more like a fox.

Chuckling lightly, he replied. "Sorry my dear boy, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Merlin, and you have landed here in troubled times my young friend, troubled times indeed."

"Err Merlin-san, sorry about my action earlier on, I have been having a hard time as of recently." _"Whoa…where did that come from?" _he thought to himself, _"I've never said anything like that before."_ Soon afterwards he could've sworn he heard light giggling coming from somewhere within his mind.

Seeming a little shocked at the respectful tone, he quickly replies "No worries at all Naruto-kun, but if I may, I would like to enlist your help for it seems you may be the only one able to stop the coming tides of darkness."

A little shocked and apprehensive, Naruto replied "And how exactly, may I be able to help?" growing a little somber he thought _"I can't even seem to save the person I thought of as my own brother." _

Seeing his attitude drop, Merlin realizes he's heading into deep water with him and he quickly composes himself and starts the explanation

Sighing he can't help but think: _"How am I supposed to explain this to him? A boy of merely 12 or 13 years of age… is the one who's supposed to stop Morgana, when I can feel he's already burdened enough as it is, it's as if he is carrying the weight all on his own…my god what kind of life has this child have?"_

So he tries to explain…explain to the best of his abilities the prophecy, he tells Naruto of Morgana's reign and at some point she was stopped by the Noble King whose name was Arthur, he explained how Naruto came to be in the cave, and that there were many other beings in this land controlled by Morgana. Beings under the guise of humans, animals and still others for which there were no known names ancient as they were.

After listening to his tale, and trying to absorb everything that's been thrown at him Naruto couldn't help but look at Merlin and literally see the old man age even further from all the hardships that he we forced to recall during his explanation.

* * *

He sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything but try and help, it was in his nature to try and help anyone he could…why should this time be any different from any other time he has helped people out?

Sighing again he couldn't help but reply "Merlin-san, I don't believe in this prophecy of yours….but I promise I will do all I can to help you bring peace back to the lands and I don't go back on my promises…that is my nindo …that is my way of the ninja."

Greatly relieved, Merlin couldn't help but think he would do well with his promise and couldn't stop smiling while saying "Your help will be most appreciated Naruto-kun, I and all the others thank you for your selflessness and-"

"Wait! Others?" A slightly confused Naruto asks.

Merlin seeing this couldn't help but smirk a little "Why of course Naruto-kun, how else are you going to be able to train? Because as of right now I'm not sure how much help you are going to be, but that will be a discussion for another time, while I set up everything you need to get started."

Hearing the word "training" come from Merlin sent a slight shiver down Naruto's back in trepidation.

Snapping back to reality, he mentally hit himself for not telling Merlin about his container and solved to do it right away.

* * *

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time, he calls outs to the man in the blue robes. "Oi, Merlin-san, there's something I have to tell you before we get started." Not noticing the pair of azure eyes staring at him from another area of the cave.

"Oh?" asks a slightly curios Merlin

Mumbling something that sounded like "Better now then later" he starts. "About 13 years ago a demon fox, called the Kyuubi came to the village of Konoha, on a bloody rampage." Looking away from Merlin he missed the speculative glance Merlin shot him. "In order to save the village, the 4th Hokage, the leader of my village sacrificed himself to seal the demon inside a babies stomach…that baby was me. I heard that the 4th's last wish was for me to be seen as a hero but mostly no one took it to heart that I was merely a child and not some damn demon. Throughout the years, I was forced to go to an orphanage where no one took care of me, felt the stares of hatred of almost everyone wherever I went, and in the academy class I tried to study and make friends but was always ignored. I was always asked questions to which no one else in the class knew the answers to, making me go fall into last place or "dead last" as some people would call it."

After explaining his childhood to Merlin, Naruto felt spent, he just wanted to tell someone about everything that happened. Sure he had Iruka-sensei and Oji-san but they were always so busy with paperwork and school teachings, he was just glad to get it off his chest and for some reason he knew he could trust the man before him.

Shocked at the life that the young boy-no young man had endured, he couldn't help but gain newfound respect for him.

"Naruto know this, I know that you are human and are not the demon sealed within your belly, and I will do all in my power to help you with whatever it is that you want…and I'm sure Shizuko-chan agrees with me whole heartedly."

* * *

Hearing an "EEP" sound, Naruto turned around to see a girl looking a year or two older then him with shining silver hair and a pair of sparkling azure blue eyes looking flustered at being found out.

"H-hai oji-san, Naruto-san you are not the demon stuck inside of you, so don't let anyone treat you differently." Replied Shizuko with a light smile on her pretty face.

Feeling joy and excitement at that statement, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his two new friends that made their way on to his very short list of precious people he would protect with his life.

Their little moment of connecting was interrupted by a loud "thud" sound coming from near the entrance to the cave.

* * *

Cursing his luck, Merlin quickly got up and pulled his staff closer to him, hoping that none of Morgana's forces had found out his current hiding place, and quickly rushed to where the noise came from.

Hearing the noise, Naruto sprang up quickly following after Merlin and Shizuko with a kunai in his right hand, preparing to keep his promise of keeping his new found precious people safe.

He stopped right by Merlin and gasped at what he saw.

* * *

The figure was clad from head to toe in what seemed like metallic armor, and was close to six feet in height. On his back appeared to be a pole-like weapon used to stab enemies. Overall this warrior exuded a presence that made Naruto drop into a fighting stance; eager to protect his precious people from this unknown foe which he knew must be one of the creatures Merlin had told him about.

Stepping closer to the man, Merlin dropped his stance and lowered his weapon before the man in armor.

Smiling, Merlin has only one thing to say. "It has been awhile hasn't it….Lancelot."

* * *

Hehe...how was that?

**A/N:**Sorry about the update, but with work and summer classes starting, I'm having trouble finding time to write! Hopefully the next update won't take nearly as long as this one did.

As for pairings...I completely for got to put up the harem position ugh... again please let me know who you will like to be paired up with Naruto!

Naruto X OC (Merlin's daughter)

Naruto X Fem. Kyuubi

Naruto X Ino

Naruto X Hinata

Naruto X Temari

Naruto X Harem (Let me know who you want in it)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the King Arthur series. Although I do own the OC's that i create :).**

"**Kyuubi Speaking**"

"_**Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

"Human Speaking"

"_Human Thoughts"_

**The Legend of the Crimson Knight**

* * *

"Yes, it's been awhile Merlin…far too long", replied the juggernaut in armor. His stony gaze scanning the surrounding area, almost missing the young vertically challenged boy along with Merlin's daughter.

He could feel a strange power within the boy, and could see a lot of hidden potential just waiting to be released. He smirked inwards, "Let's see boy….let's see why you are so special, Merlin has great faith in you, prove to me you're something."

"Oh Shizuko-san, it has been awhile since I last saw you, I do hope Merlin has taught you well.

Looking at Naruto, he couldn't help but to comment. "What luck…a dwarf in my presence. They are a rare breed in these dark times, especially rare since you are amongst the shortest I have seen in a long time."

If looks could kill, Lancelot would be buried five feet under the ground.

He had to admit though, the boy had guts, after all not many people he knew could manage to stare at him directly in the eyes and actually have the bravery to glower.

After glaring at the man for a good solid minute, Naruto scoffed and decided to talk to Kyuubi.

_"Teme…who does he think he is calling me a dwarf!"_

_"Kyuubi?"_

**_"Naruto" _**he heard in a serious tone.

**_"He is very strong, and if I had a hunch, being trained by him would be most beneficial to you"_**

_"Wha..What?"_

**_"He is one of Arthurs 13 Knights of the Round Table…and his second in command."_**

_"13 knights?"_

**_"I will explain more later on…but yes, the 13 knights are a group of powerful warriors who served King Arthur not long ago."_**

**_"_**_How…how do you know so much?"_

**_"In time Naruto, I will explain everything to you." _**and with that, Kyuubi went back into the cage to rest and prepare for what she knew was yet to come.

Hearing his name being called out, Naruto snaps back into the conversation.

"Yes…Merlin" he asked in a confused tone.

"Naruto, I know right now you want to help but going into battle not prepared is ridiculous and quite foolish, am I not correct? I'm sure someone of your training sees the silliness of this, right?

Without waiting for a reply he continues, "I am amazed Naruto that you have so much untouched potential within you, you would have to be blind not to see it. So in order to draw that potential out, I have developed a plan."

Lancelot hearing this had a sinking feeling in his gut, uttering the first thing that came to his mind "Now Merlin, he may have potential surely but I nev…"

He never got to finish.

Smiling, Merlin said "Naruto, meet your new mentor for the next few years."

Silence. Not a single sound was made until one voice from the least likely source broke it by screaming "WHAT!!"

_"Noooo even ero-sennin is better than this guy!"_ Naruto thought with a scowl on his face.

Sighing, Lancelot couldn't help but think _"Kid …you need to grow up at some point, and with this training you'll learn to rely on yourself, and hopefully become a powerful warrior_. Smirking he only had one more thought _"That is…if you survive my training."_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ (Hundreds of miles away…Morgana's Castle)_

_An attractive middle-aged woman, with raven-like hair, the only thing draped against her skin showing off her toned body that had seen and been the cause of many battles. If one was to look at her, no one would have suspected that the seemingly innocent eyes belonged to Morgan, the Dark Sorceress worshipped by many and feared by everyone. _

_A huge hulking beast covered in silver fur approached her and bowed his head. "My liege, the signal you have been searching for has suddenly disappeared, none of us know how it…" His voice stopped as a sudden breeze washed over him and left him dead a few seconds after it passed by._

"Imbeciles" Morgana's voice could be heard. "Why can't any of you follow a simple command! I want you to find where that powerful energy went, if I can find this source and control it, the rest of the lands will fall beneath my control! So find it fools, I don't care what you have to do, an energy signal that huge couldn't have just disappeared!"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation she thinks to herself "If these sorry excuses can't seem to do the job, then I guess I will have to do it myself." And with that, she storms off to the top of her tower, where her viewing globe appears before her.

"My my…who would have thought that this boy, would hold so much power. He is the key but in order to bring him to my side I must learn how he thinks and what makes him tick." Weaving her hands around her head, making strange symbols her hands starts to glow blue. "Now let's see what we have here." She then points her hands at her current target, Naruto.

(Inside the cave)

Wincing, Naruto rubs his forehead while thinking "_Damn, what kind of headache is that?"_

**_"Naruto…someone's trying to enter your mind, I'm trying my hardest to stop this person, but she has a lot of power within her._**

After a few seconds of struggling, she finally sighs.

**_"Thank god…I managed to kick her out for now, but she still managed to gain access to some of his memories. He needs to start his training immediately; no telling if I will get this lucky next time…and Morgana is not someone I would want to be up against."_**

"Kyuubi?"

**_"Naruto-kun, we will need to get started immediately, this is going to become a common occurrence if we do not start to train, because our enemies are strong, and they will not stop till everything and everyone you care about is dead."_**

Gulping, beginning to realize for the first time since coming to Camelot just how dire the situation was serious, Naruto speaks up. _Please Kyuubi-hime, please help me…train me to become stronger, so that I can protect my precious people._

Blushing when she hears the "hime" part she shakes it off as she replies, **_"Of course, you will be strong Naruto, you will be."_**

Showing off a truly rare smile, he adds Kyuubi to those that he will protect. He may not know why she attacked Konoha, but anyone this kind and compassionate must have had a reason, a reason he will figure out in due time.

(Morgana's Castle)

Sweating and huffing lightly, Morgana has an evil gleam in her cold cobalt eyes. "Yes, indeed this boy is worth it, he has the power in which I seek, but it is strange, he has two powers locked away…one was blocking me from seeing his memories. The other one however…is deep within him and is slowly coming out, interesting indeed…two sources of power."

Scanning over the memories she has collected she couldn't help but comment, "hmm so this boys last trainer was someone called "Jiraiya" or "Ero-Sennin" hmm I wonder. Also this Shizuko person will fit into my plans perfectly as well.

Calling one of her fastest minions available, she tells the winged beast she has a mission for him.

"Warlord Blackwing, this mission is very important to me, so don't mess this up."

"What is it that you ask of me my majesty" he asks in a scratchy and low tone.

This Warlord was originally made of stone however, using her powers Morgana had been able to transform him into one very powerful fighter, that can fly and swoop down and finish his enemies with missiles attached to each of his wings.

" I will be sending you to a different dimension, using a spell I created…this will only work once, since the ingredients I used are no longer available…so I stress this to you…do NOT mess up, is this understood?"

"Yes, my majesty"

As soon as he finished, he could feel himself being lifted by a magical force, and then all of a sudden vanished from Morgana's castle.

(Outside of Konoha)

A rather tall and large man wearing a long red vest over a green suit was walking on the path away from Konoha. His geta sandals making him look even taller then he was, but the most unusual thing about him was his hair, pure white that went down to his lower back spiky in nature, making it seem like he hasn't brushed it at all during the course of his life. He also has 2 unique red lines going down his face, starting from below his eyes. His forehead protector is also different, having two horns coming from the top of it, with the kanji for "oil" on it instead of the leaf insignia, showing us that this is the famed Sannin Jiraiya, teacher of the Fourth Hokage and teacher to the number one surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. That is if he could find him….

_"I'm going to be Hokage one day…blah blah, damn gaki where the hell are you? I was going to make you my apprentice and now this shit happens."_

Sighing he couldn't help but think back to the meeting with Tsunade-hime which had sent him on this mission to find the little gaki.

_(Flashback)_

Rubbing her eyes in frustration, Tsunade slowly picks up her sake bottle and takes a swing before talking to Jiraiya, only to see him looking down at her umm sizeable assets…before his head was introduced to the ground thanks to one of her punches.

"Ohh Tsunade-hime you should be happy I'm using you as inspiration for my next book!" came the muffled voice from the floor.

"Get up Jiraiya, I want you to find out what the hell happened to Naruto, look for him in Wave Country and around Suna, just find him, I don't need the council marking him as a missing-nin any time soon."

"Fine, I'll go look for the gaki soon…" With that he let out a high girlish giggle and quickly shunshined before he was introduced to her fist again. "Damn you Jiraiya, just find the baka already" and with that she went back to work on the papers on her desk.

_(End Flashback)_

_"This sucks…there's not even a damn bathhouse on this road. I'm going to put him through hell for this." _

He was brought back from his thoughts though when he sees a beauty just sitting on one of the benches on the road, appearing to be sleeping.

Going into pervert mode he quickly notices that she had beautiful luscious ruby lips as well as her hair being a dark brown. Her skin was pale but he quickly forgot about that when he saw her assets. _"They are as big as Tsunade's!"_

If he was paying attention at all he would have seen the slight smirk across her face.

_(Blackwing POV)_

Stumbling through the forest, he couldn't help but wonder why people would actually like to live here, he couldn't even spread his wings or use them to fly on account of the trees being so dense. He had a mission to do though and he wouldn't stop until he completed it for his queen. Searching his pouch he finds the vial that would make the mission a success.

Looking at the small green vial in his clawed hands, he couldn't believe that this was the key to getting the famous warrior to lower his guard so he could send him to his Majesty.

_"But my Lady wouldn't steer me wrong…."_

That said, Blackwing quickly drank the potion before there was a flash of light and where once the mighty warrior stood there was now a woman in a tight green skirt wearing a shirt too tight for her as well.

_"A woman…he fears women?"_ Was his only conclusion as to why his majesty would make him appear to be a woman.

With his transformation done, he quickly runs out of the small forest and finds himself near the gates to Konoha, smirking slightly at half his job done already; he decides to wait on the road leading away from Konoha for his prey to show up.

_(End POV)_

"Oh ho ho…What do we have here?" Jiraiya said to himself in a whisper. Getting closer he notices the lady start to open her eyes, and quickly blinks his eyes after staring at the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes he had ever come across, he quickly asks her if she is alright.

_"Unbelievable! He looses all of his training in front of a female of his species….this will be much easier to do then I originally thought."_ Hoping to get away from the open road, he replies in a feminine voice.

"I'm ok but it seems that I have lost my partner, we were supposed to go to the bathhouses together, but now I can't find her…would you please help me look for her?

Thinking of the pros of helping out the sexy lady, he quickly agrees and the two start off into the forest, where she said she saw her friend last.

_ "He's actually this gullible?"_

_"A pretty lady and I are walking in the forest alone…thank you kami!"_

Shaking his head, Blackwing decides its time to strike, and with that, he starts to morph back into his own body.

"So where did you say she was located last?" Jiraiya asked fantasizing about getting the chance to accompany two pretty ladies did not even notice the lady had stopped following him.

Turning around at the sudden silence coming from his companion, Jiraiya looks around to see a huge bird-like creature starting to stretch its wings. Quickly reacting to what happened he tries to summon a toad to get away but the creature vanished right before his eyes. He then felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and with a mighty tug, knew no more.

"Hmm, what a waste of a supposed mighty warrior."

With the unconscious Jiraiya on his shoulder, Blackwing disappears in a flash of light.

"Ugh…What the hell did I drink last night?"

Feeling lightheaded, Jiraiya opened his eyes, only to see he was flying high above trees, being carried by the same bird-like beast that knocked him out awhile ago.

"Oh you are finally awake…good my majesty will be most pleased once we reach her."

"Majesty? What the hell, who are you?"

"My name is Blackwing, 3rd in command to Morgana's army, and you my friend will help us destroy those stupid knights and that funny looking little blonde child too."

_"Funny looking blonde child? Naruto!"_

Gathering chakra to his hands he quickly forms a spiraling ball in his hands.

"Sorry not interested, but thanks for the lift"

With that done, he quickly thrust his right arm into the beast's wing. "Rasengan!"

Once the spiraling ball met his wing it was completely torn off, making Blackwing loose his grip on Jiraiya and helplessly watch him fall and disappear into the forest below.

_"Lady Morgana….will not be happy about this…I can't even go after him because of the damage done to me by that damn spell!"_

He slowly made his way down onto the ground, unable to fly for the moment and walked out of the forest and towards Morgana's Castle, taking his time knowing that Morgana would be very displeased with his report.

(Random Forest)

"Damn it where the hell am I? Looking around, he notices that he is no where near Fire Country…or any other country for that matter.

"Whatever that thing was…it didn't have any chakra, but it used an energy I have never seen before…thankfully now I know Naruto is somewhere in this place."

_"Gaki you better be alive…because if I find that you are, I'm going to kill you for putting me through this crap!"_

Grumbling some more nonsense about "Blonde gaki's" and "Temperamental blondes" he got up on his feet and started cutting his way through the dense forest to find his missing apprentice.

(Cave entrance)

It had been a few days since Naruto had found out that he was to be trained by Lancelot, and now everyone was at the entrance to wish Naruto good luck on his trip.

"Eh Shizuko-chan, I had fun these past few days messing with ojiji-san…who knew he was a pervert?

Noticing the glare Merlin gave to Naruto, Shizuko couldn't help but smile at the memory of him using his oiroke no jutsu to make Merlin pass out from blood loss.

"That's alright, thank you though for that since he wasn't listening when I was trying to talk to him…he's just getting on in years."

" I also want to give you a present…I found this baby cub in the forest, and Merlin tells me they are a rare breed of bears, and each one of them is supposed to possess their own special ability…I hope you take good care of her."

And with that she handed the container holding the bear to Naruto,upon which he peeks inside to see a small snow white bear with small patches of brown fur around her paws, sleeping peacefully unaware of what's happening around her.

"Shi-Shizuko-chan thank you! I will name her Kasumi iand take care of her…but why did you give her to me?"

Blushing lightly at the heartfelt thanks, she was about to respond when Merlin interrupted her.

"Naruto, it's time, Lancelot is waiting for you, and we can't waste any more time here."

Disappointed in not being able to talk to his new friend, he walks up to her and gives her a hug. While whispering into her ear "Thank you, for everything, be sure to keep in touch. Merlin probably has a way of communicating with each other so train with him and get strong…ill see you soon."

He then slowly turned around, missing her face turn a vivid shade of red and walked to where Lancelot was waiting.

"Kid…are you ready?

"Hell Yeah! After this training, ill be sure to be strong enough to be a Hokage!"

"Baka, hold on a second!" Naruto said as he ran to catch up with Lancelot who had taken off while Naruto stood there daydreaming about being a Hokage.

Giggling at what Naruto had said, Shizuko slowly made her way back to the cave with Merlin.

Being a naturally curious person, he asks her what "Baka" meant.

Shizuko replied to his question with a mischievous grin, "It means being an idiot….although I think Lancelot thinks of it as praise or something."

Sighing, Merlin couldn't help but think to himself as he watched their backs disappeared, _"What else has that boy taught my daughter in less than a fortnight…"_

Smirking, Lancelot slowly leads Naruto and his new companion Kasumi away from the cave and toward his mount outside of the forest near by.

Once he saw the horse, Naruto was amazed at what he saw. The horse was a least a good two feet taller then him, and was decorated in blue plate armor for protection. From what he could see aside from the armor, the horse was pure black in color, and its coat gleamed in the sunlight.

Overall it was an awe-inspiring sight.

"GAKI!!"

Turning around he sees the perverted hermit running towards him.

"EH? Ero-Sannin? What the hell are you doing here?"

Bopping him on the head after reaching him, Jiraiya tells Naruto of what happened and how he came to be there.

Sweat dropping lightly; Naruto explodes into laughter not believing that his teacher could be that gullible…. "Neh, ero-sannin…doesn't that mean the enemy knows your one true weakness?"

Bopping Naruto on the head Jiraiya replies "Damn it Naruto, pay attention, we need to find a way out of this place and get back to Konoha.

"Um…excuse me, who are you?"

Turning around, Jiraiya examines the new figure, dressed in some strange type of armor covering his whole body and quickly becomes suspicious of him.

"Baka-Sensei, he's only ero-sannin, nothing to worry about."

"Baka…you keep calling me that, what exactly does that word mean exactly," asked a curious Lancelot.

"Oh it means that you are…" Jiraiya's voice was muffled as Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"It means that you are a super-awesome teacher!"

"Oh ok…anyways let's get out of here."

Sighing to himself, Jiraiya thinks_ "Welcome to the club Lancelot, you are going to be loosing a lot of hair with this guy around." _

"Neh, why don't you join us Ero-Sannin? With two teachers, ill become stronger twice as fast!"

"If it's alright with you Lancelot…I was originally going to take him on as an apprentice, but I could use all the help I can get dealing with this stubborn guy."

_"This will also give me more time to find all the different kind of females that this place has to offer," _only letting out one perverted giggle this time in front of the new stranger.

Lancelot stares at the strange man oddly and says "That is fine with me…I will probably need all the help I can get with this one."

With that settled, all three of them and the two non-human companions started walking off, not knowing that in the next few years the most important conflict in the history of Camelot would initiate.

"Ouch! Naruto control your stupid pet!"

"Don't poke her then ero-sannin, geez you're supposed to my trainer, I reconsider my offer…I don't want you! You'll probably try to turn me into a pervert."

Bopping him on the head for the third time that day, silence finally consumed the three walking.

_"Thank god…another minute and I was going to kill both of them…how did you sucker me into this old man,"_ thought a grumbling Lancelot.

_Let us hope they are ready by then…._

* * *

i "Kasumi" means "Mist"

**A/N:** Sorry all...I promised the chapter earlier, but i made up for it by making it longer!

YES!...i did use some aspects from the TV show, King Arthur and the Knights of Justice, it is a kick ass show from the 90's...go youtube it!

and wow...so many want a harem, just keep on with the choices that you want...even though my editor doesn't like the idea of one /.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the King Arthur series. Although I do own the OC's that i create :).**

"**Kyuubi Speaking**"

"_**Kyuubi Thoughts"**_

"Human Speaking"

"_Human Thoughts"_

**The Legend of the Crimson Knight**

* * *

(Konoha)

"Tsunade-sama" called Homura. "Where exactly is Jiraiya-sama?"

"_Next time I see you Jiraiya, you're dead!" _Tsunade thought.

"Jiraiya has taking an interest in one of my genin and made him his apprentice. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Demon-…" was as far as Homura got before Tsunade appeared right in front of him.

"Never insult Naruto in front of me…unless you want to know the reason why I am considered one of the Sannin."

Stuttering a response Homura replied "o-of course Hokage-sama, I-I just wou-ld like to know when they would return to Konoha."

"_Shit, I never even thought of how long."_ Tsunade thought frantically thinking back to her conversation concerning Naruto's training trip. Though the only thing she could remember was that…all her sake was missing!

"He never specified a time in which they would be returning because he told me each student learned at a different rate…especially in Naruto's case.

Sighing at the Comment Homura replies "That is acceptable Hokage-Sama, I will take my leave now."

After he left, Tsunade lay back on her comfy chair thinking of the situation she just avoided.

"_Thank god, now to find that perverted baka and get back my precious sake!"_

* * *

_(Camelot)_

After sneezing for the fifth time today, Jiraiya couldn't help but have a small shiver go down his back._ "I have a feeling I better enjoy my time here before Tsunade finds me." _Thought Jiraiya as he looked at the sealed scroll filled with very expensive sake.

"_It really is amazing though…we have only been traveling for less than a week and Naruto has already formed a bond with Kasumi….it takes an Inuzuka many years to reach this level"_ mused Jiraiya as he watched Naruto try to bond with his new companion.

"_Although…it's too bad she has the same stubbornness he has…"_ Forming a sweat drop as Kasumi gave Naruto the cold shoulder for the third time that day.

Deciding it was now a good time to start training Jiraiya calls Naruto over.

Jumping excitedly, Naruto couldn't help but exclaim "Ero-Sannin! It's about time…am I going to learn some super cool jutsu, or some way of getting baa-Chan's strength?"

A shocked Jiraiya couldn't help but exclaim "What! No chasing after Sasuke? I don't believe you gaki…what about that Sakura girl?"

Loosing his smile, Naruto replies in a somber tone "Ero-Sannin, I have figured out that everything I do for her won't change how she feels for me…and as for Sasuke, how can I call someone my brother when they intentionally shove a chidori through my chest? It is also obvious that I am no where ready to protect the village from Akatsuki or anybody else that threatens it…Sasuke included."

Looking amazed Jiraiya glanced at the sky and thought _"Wow…he really has matured…gaki you really impress me."_

He looks back at Naruto to congratulate him on his mature conduct only to see him gone from the spot he was previously.

Jiraiya turns to see Naruto poking a meditating Lancelot with his foot. "Neh, Neh Baka-Sensei…wake up! What types of ramen do they have here?"

"Gaki!!" Jiraiya screamed furiously, it would have been a terrifying sight if not for the tears streaming down Jiraiya's face. From his mumblings you could hear the words "Blondes" and "Know-it alls" coming from the white haired pervert.

Pleased with his poking, Naruto turns around to face Jiraiya, not noticing the ticking marks across Lancelot's face.

"Are you ready now Ero-Sannin? If you're done I need to train!"

Shaking his head, Jiraiya responds "Now, for your training, I have something in mind that will help you become even stronger…"

Leaning in with excitement, Naruto waits for him to reply only to hear… "We're going to relearn the basics" from a smirking Jiraiya.

"Oh the fun I will have with you Naruto…this will teach you to mess with my research…and make you a better shinobi I guess," thought Jiraiya.

Not waiting for a reply from Naruto, Jiraiya continued to speak.

"Naruto…it is extremely important for you to listen…you're taijutsu and chakra control are horrible, you're speed is average, and you blindly rush in with no plan of action."

Looking crestfallen, Naruto couldn't help but reply "Am I that bad of a ninja, Ero-Sannin? I have that many flaws?"

Not wanting to get Naruto depressed, Jiraiya replies "Naruto, would you have rather have me not tell you what you need to work on? Naruto you have the Stamina many Jounin's would kill to have, not to mention those rare strategies you perform in the heat of battle."

* * *

I'm not going to lie this will be tough Naruto, but I do believe you have the potential to surpass all the Hokage's, especially your fath-the Yondaime." Jiraiya mentally kicked himself for almost revealing that fact to Naruto.

Luckily Naruto was too busy to hear what Jiraiya was talking about since he was in his mindscape talking to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi….will you help me? I want to get stronger to protect everyone."

"**Of course Naruto-kun, but my training cannot start until the pervert has finished his training with you."**

"Wha-"But before Naruto could voice his complaints Kyuubi began to talk again.

"**Naruto….Morgana just starting creating her army, it will take many years to do, so we will have plenty of time to complete your training."**

Nodding his head, Naruto waved good-bye to Kyuubi and disappeared from the cage.

"Naruto…Naruto, are you there?" replied Jiraiya as he noticed the glazed look in Naruto's eyes.

"Huh? What do you want Ero-Sannin?" Replied Naruto, his gaze focused back on the pervert.

Ignoring the nick name for now Jiraiya continues "We will start your training with your favorite justu… Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)."

Giving Jiraiya a confused expression, Jiraiya sighs and replied.

"Naruto…what happens when a clone of yours disperse?" Asked Jiraiya

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Naruto replies "When they disperse…I get their experience and memories of the fight…How does that help with training?"

Resisting the urge to slap his head, Jiraiya gritted his teeth and replied "Gaki…I know you're not that much of a baka…think experience and a ton of clones….when you disperse them…what do you get."

"I…I get their experience so….if used in training, I will learn what they did and get their experience…which will make learning much more easier depending on how many clones I can make!"

Smiling in triumph, Jiraiya replied "That's right gaki…and since you are the only one with enough chakra and stamina to do it effectively…especially if you use Kyuubi's chakra, the results will be staggering!"

Not wanting to wait, Naruto began the seal for his favorite jutsu but stopped when Jiraiya spoke up again.

"Naruto remember….this will only affect the experience you get, none of the physical experiences your clone experiences will travel back to you…even knowing Kyuubi will heal you I still wouldn't disperse too 

many at a time and if I were you I surely wouldn't be concerned with the effects of attempting such a thing." Jiraiya replied with a smirk and a malicious glint in his eyes.

Confused Naruto questions him "What effects Ero-Sannin?

Smirking Jiraiya replied "Oh nothing too serious…hemorrhage to the brain and loss of memory."

Sighing at Jiraiya's attempt to annoy him, Naruto just nodded his head and contacts Kyuubi and says "Kyuubi-chan….please lend me some of your chakra"

* * *

(Mindscape)

"**Sure Naruto-kun"** and with that she started to send her chakra through his coils. Not knowing she was also drawing a special type of energy with hers as well.

Surprised and shocked speechless, Kyuubi couldn't help but think to herself "Wh-What are you Naruto! This….it can't be, arcane energy….this is supposed to be a legend….a myth to tell young children about!"

Extending her senses to the outside, Kyuubi was shocked to see how many Kage Bunshin's Naruto had made.

(Outside the Mindscape)

Feeling better then he ever has, Naruto called his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! "(Shadow Clone Jutsu!)

There was no puff of smoke; they just appeared out of thin air spread out around the secluded training area.

"_Over…..Over 4,000 clones's….what the hell gaki!"_ Thought a slack-jawed Jiraiya looking at all the Bunshin's Naruto created.

"_Hmm…definitely more then meets the eye"_ Thought the stoic looking Lancelot, seeing all of the clones talking to themselves.

"Eh…What just happened?" asked a confused Naruto.

"How…how much of the Kyuubi's chakra did you pull out Gaki? Jiraiya asked.

Shocked at seeing so many Bunshin's, Naruto replied "Barely one tail's worth of chakra…What's going on Ero-Sannin?"

"I don't know gaki, but whatever the hell it is…I'm not complaining…though if I'm going to be training you….we are definitely going to get rid of that monstrosity you call a jumpsuit."

Grumbling to himself, Naruto thought _"Seriously…It's not that bad of a color."_

Hearing Naruto begin talk about that hideous thing, Kyuubi replied _**"Yes…Yes it is Naruto-kun"**_

Hearing that, Naruto got even more down _"No one asked you Kyuubi-Chan"_

With that said, Naruto returned to paying attention to what Ero-Sannin was saying in regards to his training.

* * *

(With Merlin and Shizuko)

Frantically searching around desperately, the young female tried in vain to dodge and avoid the various heat waves and ice blasts coming from all directions.

Sweating profusely and breathing heavily, Shizuko flipped over another wave of spells coming from the shadowed intruders.

Hands glowing blue with mana, and waving her hands in an intricate symbol Shizuko releases from her palms a current of metal shards at them, only to curse as the shards were blocked by a shield created by mana.

Turning around to create some room to create more spells, Shizuko was met with a fist to the head, her last image before losing consciousness was seeing Merlin stand before her.

* * *

(Moments later)

Quietly sipping some of his herb tea, Merlin hears a groan coming from the young lady.

Turning around he smiles, "It's good to see you awake Shizuko; you did much better then previously."

Shooting him a glare, Shizuko rubs her cheek lightly before replying "Damn it old man, what is up with all those shadow warriors you conjured up! How am I supposed to fight, it was 4 on 1!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Merlin explains "What will you do, when you are surrounded by Morgana's army? Learn from these experiences Shizuko, so you will be prepared for what will happen in the future."

Sighing she nods her head "Yes, Yes…well let's continue then old man."

Smirking lightly, Merlin slowly starts to disappear as 5 shadows start to rise from the ground.

"_Oh…I'm not going to enjoy this," _thought Shizuko before being bombarded with different types of spell from the shadow warriors.

While she was busy with training, two almond colored eyes watched from the trees, interested in what the silver haired girl was doing.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Jiraiya looked around the area filled with clones. _"What does the gaki need training in the most right now….never mind that list is too long to think about, chakra control it is."_

"Naruto…come over here, we're going to be starting with your control." As he said this he threw him a kunai.

"Eh…you aren't going to be showing me how to do tree climbing are you Ero-Sannin?" Naruto said as he picks up the kunai.

Bopping him on the head, Jiraiya picks up another kunai. Channeling chakra to the tip of his finger he places the tip of the kunai on his finger and letting it balance of his finger.

"This Naruto…is the kunai balancing technique….a higher chunins to lower jounin chakra control…which you…err you're clones will be mastering before I being to teach you anything else."

"Ah…sugoi! Who knew you had these kinds of tricks Ero-Sannin!" Naruto exclaimed

Ignoring the name for now, he replies "Naruto….bring 300 of your clones here, and have another 300 henge into a kunai to practice….afterwards disperse them in groups of 10."

With that said, the clones were dismissed to do their assigned tasks.

"Ero-Sannin…what am I going to be doing with the rest of the clones?"

Pulling out a square shaped card, Jiraiya explains "This slip of paper was nurtured from a tree that is sensitive to chakra, and when chakra is channeled into we can figure out which type of chakra nature you are. If you are a wind type, the paper will split in half. Earth type will turn to dust, Lightning will crumple, fire will burn and water will make the paper wet."

Before Naruto could respond, Jiraiya replied "This is only to figure out what type you have Naruto…we will be learning to control it later on."

After seeing him nod, Jiraiya gives him the slip and watches as Naruto focus his chakra into the slip of paper.

"Eh?" asked a confused Naruto as he examines the pieces of paper in front of him.

"Wha…What are you Naruto?" Asked a stunned Jiraiya at what he sees, something he has never seen happen before.

"_**Hmm…it seems like there is always something interesting whenever Naruto-kun is involved**__,"_ thought a smirking Kyuubi.

* * *

(Inside Morgana's Castle)

"Hmm…yes she will do fine, excellent flexibility, stealthy as an assassin, and oh my, she knows rare spells too!" Morgana thought as she saw her latest interest on the viewing globe.

"What is it that you are viewing my majesty" Asked her 3rd in command Blackwing.

Sending him a withering glare she replies " Nothing to concern yourself with fool, as I have had enough of your excuses and your loss of the white haired one is a blow I didn't deal too well with if your remembered." Seeing the stone warrior shudder brought a smile to Morgana's face.

It was safe to say that after what Morgana had done to him, no one would want to face being reduced to ash and then be brought back to life only to repeat the process..

"You...You're to kind my Majesty, please accept my apologies again for my failure." Blackwing replies as he humbly bows low before her.

Waving her hands at his apology before he could begin to beg for forgiveness for the hundredth time that day she replied "Yes, Yes…I know you wont fail me again because the next mission I have is not for you."

Being curious Blackwing asks "Who is it for then my majesty if I may ask?"

Smirking Morgana replied with an innocent tone to her voice "Why Blackwing…I would never of thought you have forgotten about my lieutenant…after all he was one of the reasons for winning and driving Merlin away to his towers before I sent my minions to attack."

"Him…my majesty, surely you jest, he has not been seen since the death of King Arthur."

Snarling Morgana replied to him "Of course I know you fool, he told me where he was going and now that he has returned from his trip, I know he will continue to spill blood and kill innocents in my name."

"Ah…I thank you kindly my majesty for your generous words and thoughtful comments," came a deep voice from the other side of the room.

Stiffening at that voice, Blackwing prayed to escape with his life and to not incur his wrath.

Bowing shakily Blackwing replies "I…I take my leave of you now my majesty, as well as yours Lord Viper." With that said, he quickly left the room.

Coming forth from the shadows appeared a man of over 6 feet, with broad shoulders. One could almost assume he was just another of Morgana's followers but for the armor he was wearing. His helmet covered the upper part of his face, leaving only his mouth visible as well as 2 fang-like intrusions come down from the lower eye sockets of his armor. His shoulders and upper torso were decorated in a light blue color, while the rest of his armor was a pale green in color. To complete the look, he has an emblem of a snake on his torso whose eyes would glow a crimson red and become alive to attack and wrap themselves around their victim.

Overall he was truly an intimidating figure.

Kneeling down on his left knee, Lord Viper bows and asks "What is the mission you require my services for, my queen?"

Replying in a cold tone Morgana replied "Merlin has taken in an apprentice and she will grow to be a very annoying thorn on my side….I want you to get her away from Merlin and bring her to me…I have my own uses for her, take all the time you need but do not fail me in this."

After hearing what was required of him, Lord Viper vanished into the air, already knowing he could not fail with this assignment given to him.

Chuckling lightly once he was gone, Morgana slowly traced the staff she was currently holding while thinking _"Merlin you fool…I have to thank you for giving me such a powerful weapon…I can't wait to see how powerful she will grow under my tutelage…you had your chance old man, now watch as I destroy everything you ever loved and cherished."_

* * *

(With Naruto)

"Naruto dismiss all the clones that aren't doing any training but leave 100 out to practice the Rasengan." Jiraiya explained.

Nodding confusedly, wondering why he would need to practice something he already knew he dismisses most of the clones.

"Now what Ero-Sannin" Asked Naruto.

Holding up a water balloon, Jiraiya explained "Now we are going to be fixing your problem with the Rasengan, no more will you rely on clones, and when you master it, you won't be giving yourself away as you summon a Kage Bunshin to complete it. Now the 100 clones still here will be practicing by themselves, while I work with you on your taijutsu," replied a now smirking Jiraiya.

Before Naruto could reply Lancelot spoke up "actually Jiraiya, I was wondering if I may be able to take over….I have a couple of friends on the way to help as we speak."

"What friends…oww!" exclaimed Naruto, rubbing his injured right leg.

"Ahh Kasumi-chan, where did you come from? A surprised Naruto said looking down at his new partner, whining softly while nuzzling her nose into his leg.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan, I'll make sure you get trained, and then you'll get to bite Ero-Sannin as much as you want!" Naruto said cheerfully, while hearing her yip happily at the arrangement.

"Damn Gaki…she has sharp teeth you know" Mumbled Jiraiya after hearing what Naruto said.

"Ah I think my friends are here" exclaimed Lancelot with a grin, glancing towards the entrance to the forest where heavy footsteps could be heard.

Coming from the entrance 8 knights emerged with their horse in a variety of colors. The one clothed in Golden armor with red clothing underneath step forward. Resting his battle axe on his shoulder he replied "Yo Lancelot…heard we're here to help train a pipsqueak."

"Thanks again Trunks…yeah he's over there." Lancelot said as he thrust his arm back to where Naruto is.

A smirking Jiraiya couldn't help but think "_Gaki…this is payback for all those times you called me Ero-Sannin!"_

Naruto could only gulp and stare on, having a bad feeling he would be suffering more under this so called "training" then he would have if it was only Ero-Sannin that was training him. His last thought before resigning himself to the torture was _"Oh Crap."_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry all for the wait! I have a cold atm and I'm working on one of my papers as well for my English class /.

Naruto has a new type of energy! I will explain more in the upcoming chapters….Naruto will be strong, but so will his enemies.

**Pairings:** I've thought about it and it's my first story and I'm not sure if I can do a harem…so I'm either going to do Fem. Kyuubi or the OC. Sorry to those that wanted a harem, but maybe in another story I will make it a harem. It also doesn't help when my editor is against harems for some reason. --

**Warnings**: From now on their might be stuff from the manga I will be adding to the story, so if you aren't up to date with the manga, please read at your own discretion.

The Time skip is next chapter! I feel that 2 and a half years is too short a time to make any difference so it will be 5 years instead. Naruto will be 18 and Shizuko 19.

Please review and tell me how you like the story so far!


End file.
